


If Wishes Came True

by midnight_cat



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Misaki needs a hug, OTP Feels, Protective Akihiko, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_cat/pseuds/midnight_cat
Summary: Set around volumes 8 & 9.  What if Misaki decided he had enough and just tried to leave.  Would Akihiko just let him leave that easily?
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	If Wishes Came True

_Prepare for another Junjou Romantica one-shot! The storyline takes place around Volumes 8 & 9 of the manga. When I read Volume 9, I wondered to myself, what if Misaki just said the hell with everything and tried to leave? And so, this story was born!_

_This is a little gift to my Junjou Romantica readers while I’m still working on my other JR stories. Enjoy!_

**_ Disclaimer _ ** _: I don’t own Junjou Romantica or its characters. All characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura. No profit is being made from the writing of this story._

* * *

**_Even if we can’t be together in the end, I’m glad that you were a part of my life._ **

Tired…that’s what he was. Tired of it all. The veiled threats, insinuations…it had gone on long enough. His frail back could only bear the weight so long before it snapped. Why did people have to continually butt their noses into his and Usagi-san’s affairs? Misaki wasn’t causing trouble to his brother or Usagi-san, so why was _he_ the sacrificial lamb being led to the slaughter? Was it because of the type of person he was? A normal teenage male who was attending the local university? Or was it something deeper that he was missing? It was getting harder each passing day to maintain his happy facade and he knew his older lover had noticed. The way those sharp lavender eyes kept following his movements. Luckily, there had not been further run-ins with Usagi-san’s father or brother.

He'd made his decision not too long after his last encounter. The words, although they may have not been meant with ill-intent, said to him by Usagi-chichi still echoed in his mind. No matter of time could erase that phrase from his memory. In his heart, he didn’t want to leave his lover behind, but it was becoming tiresome of having to put up this charade of being happy. Maybe one day he could be together with Usagi-san again, but right then it was out of the question. Grabbing a bag, he began to pack some of his things, intent on going to his brother’s home until he could figure out a permanent place to stay. The rest of his things he’d come back for later when he found a home. 

Slinging that bag onto his shoulder along with his schoolbag, he closed the door to his room. And it felt like he was closing a part of his life as he did so. Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to run into Usagi-san when he was leaving, thanks to Aikawa-san forcing him to a meeting. But he’d have to hurry, since he knew the older man’s penchant for skipping out on what he deemed unimportant in concern to his work. His eyes strayed to where Suzuki-san was sitting on the couch – shiny black eyes accusing him of deserting his master. Misaki looked away, unable to deny that he was indeed deserting his lover. That’s when he heard the sound of the door opening and froze, panicking inside. _Shit…he wasn’t supposed to be back yet! I **knew** he’d skip out early!_ He was unsure of what to say or do. The bag on his shoulder would say everything for him and he found he couldn’t bear the look that would be certain to come over his lover’s face. It’d been bad enough that time when his brother had wanted him to move back with him and his wife. He could only imagine what his expression would be this time around.

Back early from his meeting with Aikawa-san, to her displeasure, Akihiko wanted nothing more than to curl up on the sofa with Misaki beside him. Shutting the door behind him, he shrugged out of his jacket. Something told him that things weren’t right and he looked up to see Misaki standing before him. A fully packed bag and his schoolbag hung off of him. Just that mere sight sent a shot of fear through the man’s heart. “Misaki, what’s going on? Where are you going?”

Misaki didn’t want to lie to the older man, but decided it was best to avoid an awkward confrontation about why he was leaving. The older man already detested his family bad enough. If he found out what his father had told Misaki, then his relationship with his family would deteriorate further. And Misaki didn’t want to be the cause of that. Forcing a smile to his face, he replied, “Nii-chan called and wanted to see me. So, I’m just going to stay overnight at his home, since I don’t get to see him that often. I should be back tomorrow.” Misaki was proud that his voice wasn’t wavering, but was instead strong. It wouldn’t do to break down in front of his lover right now. Tightening his grip on his bag, he walked past Usagi-san to open the door when it was suddenly slammed shut. Though he knew that he shouldn’t, Misaki turned around to face his lover. Dark lavender eyes were searing him to his core, as they studied his face. “Usagi-san? What is it? I’m going to miss my train if I don’t leave.”

Akihiko wasn’t about to just let Misaki leave like that. He suspected that something was up and that Misaki wasn’t being honest with him. But he didn’t know what exactly was bothering the younger man. He waited patiently as Misaki turned around to face him. “Misaki, is there something you’re not telling me? You’ve been acting strangely for a few weeks now. If something’s bothering you, tell me about it. Please.” He reached out and drew his lover into his arms. “Whatever it is, Misaki, we can make it work. Just tell me.”

Feeling those strong arms wrap themselves around him and draw him close had him closing his eyes. Just one moment of tenderness from his lover would have him changing his mind. He had to be firm about his decision. Being this close to Usagi-san, hearing his heart beat underneath his ear, he committed it to memory. Pulling back, he gazed up at the older man, and said words that hurt his heart more than anything. “You’re imagining things, Usagi-san. Nothing’s bothering me! Like I told you before, I’m just having some problems with a few classes, nothing more. I have to go now or I’ll miss my train. I left some meals in the refrigerator for you. I’ll be back, okay?” He quickly turned away and exited the apartment.

Hearing the door lock behind him, he ran to the elevator, heart hammering as he quickly made his way out of the apartment building. Misaki didn’t calm down until he was on the train, eyes closing as he felt the stress of the day overtake him. A short while later, he heard his stop being called out. Gathering his bags, he made his way to the platform. Standing in front of his brother’s front door, he took a deep breath to calm his jangled nerves. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to open it. The door opened, his brother’s face outlined by the light from inside the house.

“Misaki? What are you doing here at this hour?!” Takahiro was surprised to see his brother standing on his doorstep. Looking closer, he could see the tension lining the younger man’s face. Whatever had happened, it looked like it was bothering Misaki a lot. “Come in, Misaki. I’m assuming we need to talk, right?”

Misaki nodded, silent, as he entered his brother’s home. Putting his bags down at the entrance, he followed his brother into the living room. He could hear his sister-in-law bustling around in the kitchen before she came into the living room.

“Misaki!” she cried. “It’s so good to see you! I didn’t know you were coming here tonight!”

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, nee-chan.” Looking back at his brother, he took a moment to gain his confidence before saying what he wanted. “There is something that I wanted to tell you, nii-chan. But maybe we should all sit down first.”

Takahiro exchanged a worried glance with his wife as they sat down on the couch. “Has something happened, Misaki? Is it something bad?”

“No, that’s not it!” Misaki was quick to reassure his brother, waving his hands in front of him in a calming gesture. “It’s…something personal. And I haven’t told you because I wasn’t sure how you’d take it.” He stopped for a minute as he thought about how to say it. “There’s no easy way to say it, so here it is. I’ve been in a relationship with Usagi-san since I moved in with him.” He waited for an angry outburst, disappointed words…anything. But only silence met his ears. Glancing at his family worriedly, he saw shock on his brother’s face but his sister-in-law didn’t seem surprised. Had she already guessed that they were together? And if so, _how_? Misaki didn’t think either of them had given off any hints of their relationship to his family.

Takahiro sat there, shock coursing through him. Was he so dense that he hadn’t seen this? His eyes widened when he remembered how both Misaki and Usagi had acted when he had wanted Misaki to move in with them. Misaki’s defending of Usagi when Takahiro had joked about him. It all made sense now. Taking a good look at his brother, Takahiro summarized that this wasn’t the only thing bothering Misaki. “Is there something else that’s bothering you, Misaki? You look as if there’s more than your relationship with Usagi that’s troubling you.”

Misaki just gaped at his brother, not expecting his calm reaction. “You’re…you’re not angry or disgusted with what I just said?” He finally got out after a few minutes. “I’ve been worried for so long now! Not knowing how you’d react…afraid you’d reject me. That’s why I never said anything before now, even though Usagi-san wanted to tell you.” Tears of joy started to slide down his face as he realized he’d been worrying over nothing. Quickly wiping them away, he knew it was time to tell them why he was here. All his feelings over the past few weeks, the words that had been said to him, he told them everything. “And that’s why I’m here, nii-chan.”

Takahiro felt anger simmering under his skin at how Misaki had been treated. Seriously, why can’t people just keep their noses out of other people’s business?! My God, Usagi was as old as he was and could make his own decisions! And knowing Misaki, he didn’t want to cause any trouble and had just made the decision to leave. Making an effort to calm himself down, he quietly asked his brother, “What do _you_ want, Misaki? Be honest with yourself.”

Looking down at his folded hands lying on his lap, he knew his answer at once. “I want to stay with Usagi-san.” He whispered softly. “You wanted me to have a home and I found it with Usagi-san. I love him, nii-chan.”

Takahiro smiled. “That’s all I could ask for, Misaki.”

Later that night, after Misaki was settled in the guest room, Takahiro picked up the phone and dialed Akihiko’s number. Hearing the other man answer the phone, he barreled ahead with what he wanted to say. “Akihiko, we need to talk. Misaki told me why he left the apartment tonight.”

“What are you talking about? He said you had wanted to spend some time with him…” Akihiko stopped, his voice dying off. Misaki had lied to him. But why? The older man felt frustration overtake him. He _knew_ something had been bothering the younger man! Massaging his forehead to try and ease the building pain, he told the other man to continue.

Takahiro briefly summarized what he’d been told by Misaki. “I’m not telling you how to handle your family, Akihiko, but I’ll be damned if I let them treat my brother as though he’s some nuisance! Honestly, I don’t know if your father meant any ill will towards Misaki or not, but it’s not going to continue.” He heard the other man swear softly as he finished.

Akihiko was infuriated to say the least. He loathed speaking to his family, but this time they’d crossed a line they never should have. His angry tone spoke volumes about how irritated he was. “Don’t worry, Takahiro. I’m going to have a little _chat_ with my illustrious father. He will be told, in no uncertain terms, to stay out of mine and Misaki’s business.”

“That’s all I ask, Akihiko. Help Misaki fight for what he wants. I’ll gather Misaki’s things together. After all, knowing you, you’ll be here in a few minutes to pick him up.”

Akihiko smiled as he hung up the phone. His friend knew him too well. Gathering his keys, he practically ran to the elevator. He would have Misaki back where he belonged before the end of the night.

* * *

Misaki gradually woke up, his green eyes adjusting to the light in the room. The feeling of strong arms encasing him around his waist made him wonder if he was still dreaming. Knowing that he’d gone to bed last night in his brother’s home quickly made him acknowledge his surroundings. _What the hell? This isn’t nii-chan’s guest room!_ Seeing the toys and other knickknacks scattered around the room, he instantly knew where he was. _How did I get back here? Just what exactly happened?!_ He made to move off of the bed when he felt those arms tighten their grip on him, causing him to stiffen.

“You’re not going anywhere, Misaki, until we’ve had a talk.”

Those quiet words caused dread to fill Misaki’s heart. Nothing good ever followed those words. Feeling the older man rise up, he was unprepared when he felt himself flipped onto his back. Usagi-san loomed over him, those intense lavender eyes not moving an inch from his face as he stared at him. Trying to turn his head away, his heart stuttered as those strong fingers gently pulled his face back. Deciding to get rid of the elephant in the room, Misaki started the conversation. “Why am I back here? I was at nii-chan’s home for a reason.”

Akihiko huffed in irritation. “A stupid reason, you mean. Why couldn’t you come to me, Misaki? You ought to know by now that I’d do anything to protect you.”

Misaki looked away guiltily. Apparently, Takahiro had spoken with Usagi-san and told him what happened. “Nii-chan told you everything, didn’t he?” He muttered petulantly.

“Yes, he did. And I’m glad. Listen to me, Misaki. Ignore anything my family may say to you. I’ve already had a little talk with my father and told him to stay out of our business.”

Misaki shot upright in the bed. “You did what?! Damn it, Usagi-san, that’s one reason why I left! I didn’t want to cause you trouble and look what’s happened!”

“You have _never_ caused me trouble, Misaki. Do you know how lonely my life was before you came into it? It was a facade, nothing more. Being with you has made me the happiest I’ve ever been and I intend to make it stay that way.”

With those words, Misaki’s resolve broke. Throwing his arms around the older man, he could feel his tears wetting the fabric of the man’s shirt. “Last night, I told nii-chan that I’d found the home he always wanted me to have. That I wanted to stay with you, no matter what. I love you, Usagi-san.”

Though the words were slightly muffled by his shirt, Akihiko heard them. And his heart swelled at the words from his lover. “You’ve been my home since the moment you moved in.”

Pulling back, Misaki wiped at his eyes. “I still can’t believe you came after me last night and picked me up from nii-chan’s.”

Akihiko smiled. “You have your brother to thank. He’s the one who called me and had your bags packed beside the front door. After all, in all fairy tales, the knight has to rescue his damsel in distress, doesn’t he?”

Misaki sputtered in indignation. “Who’re you calling a princess, you bastard!” He heard Usagi-san’s gentle laughter before his mouth was drawn into a heated kiss from the older man.


End file.
